(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to agricultural harvesting; and more particularly, to baling hay.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Regular tractor drawn balers (hay balers to be towed behind tractors) have been developed to a high degree of efficiency. When used herein, the term baler is used to mean that type of baler which compresses the hay into a bale which is a block, meaning that it has rectangular top, side, and end. Also, when used herein, the term wire is used to mean that material which is used to bind or tie such a bale. A large number of these tow type balers have been manufactured and sold. There is a large market for hay balers of this variety; resulting in hay balers being available at competitive costs.
Before this invention, baling hay was well known. Traditionally, the hay baler was drawn through the field by a tractor connected to it. This had many disadvantages. The farmer on the tractor was in front of the baling operating and in a poor position to closely monitor the hay as it was picked up; and particularly, the tying mechanism or knotter by which the bales were tied.
The hay is often not uniform when grown. I.e., some parts of the hay field are more productive than others, resulting in parts of a window having large amounts of hay. In other parts of the same windrow, the hay would not be so bountiful. It is desirable for the baler to move faster in thin hay and slower in heavy hay. Normally, with the towing vehicle, it is difficult for the towing vehicle to change speeds quickly to adapt to this, even if the farmer, from his forward position could monitor and readily perceive when change of speeds were desirable.
Expensive heavy tractors have automatic transmissions by which the speed can be changed without stopping the tractors. However, this is not the type of tractor which normally is used to tow hay balers at the present time. Normally, lighter, less expensive tractors are used to tow the hay baler through the field, and these smaller, less expensive tractors must be stopped to change ground speed.
In an effort to at least partially overcome these problems, many self propelled hay balers have been manufactured. Normally, self propelled unites are expensive.
Before this application was filed, the applicant was aware of the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Name U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Bonnafoux 1,496,364 Keller 2,611,227 Russell 2,627,159 Russell 2,674,839 Gilder 2,754,652 Solterbeck 3,885,375 ______________________________________